A coopers daughter
by amazinglyme424
Summary: The life of chad dylan coopers daughter. Alaxia Cooper loved her dad, but seriously he was so obnoxious. She can barley stand him. Uggghhh she really might call child survices.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Life being Chad Dylan Coopers daughter isn't all it is supposed to be. You can love him to death, but he still irritates you. He doesn't listen to you half the time, he's always to busy, then when you finally have a boyfriend he decides to become a protective parent all the sudden. Plus he has a big ego. Welcome to my life.

Signed annoyingly,

Alexia Cooper


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Equals Groundings

I was sleeping fine. I was having a great dream. I was on this date with a really hot senior in my school. We were just about to kiss when … guess what…. My dear father had to have a fight over his hair with mom. I mean, I thought they were over with that whole thing. There in their 30's, they shouldn't fight over my dad stupid can of hairspray.

"I told you. This is special hairspray. Only Chad Dylan Cooper can use this can of hairspray." My dear father decides to yell right outside my bedroom door!

"It's just a can of hairspray! What's so special about this can of hairspray?" My mom screamed.

"It's mine." Are you seriously…Hailey my 3 year old sister is better at sharing then him.

"Shut up…YOU SELFISH CRAP…" That's when I had enough. I opened my door.

"You guys…SHUT UP! NOW I'M GOING TO GET NO EXTRA SLEEP. YOU TWO ARE IN YOUR 30's. STOP FIGHTING… FOR ATLEAST THE SAKE OF ALL HUMAN BEING!" I then went back in my room and slammed the door.

"ALEXIA!" I growled, while opening m door.

"WHAT." I snapped. M dad looked taken back… then his eyes turned fierce. Here come the fireworks. Yippee.

"Alexia, what is with you today?" What's with him every day?

"Nothing." I snapped back.

"You have an attitude. Change it. Now." Wow he's crazy.

"Whatever…I got to get ready for my date."

"Date…with whom?" Oh great.

"With Nick." He winced. Nick is the next door neighbor who I'm extremely close with. My dad hates him. Why… I don't know.

"Your grounded." I stared at him blankely.

"For what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"For…going on a date."

"What? It's official, you've lost it." I patted his arm and headed down stairs for breakfast.

Please Review. Please keep reading. It'll get better.


	3. Saturday Night

Saturday Night

Did I mention that I have many siblings. The oldest of them all is Molly she's 23. Then there's Mark 19. The triplets Ricky and John who are my age, 16,because I'm one of them. Then you have Sammy who is 13. Glenn who is 7, she's adorable, not. Then last but of course evil, Hailey who is 3.

I know, my parents are only in there 30's and they have 8 kids. Ok, my parents were teenage parents, but they have an amazing acting career anyways. That's the problem. You see Mark ad my dad use to be close, until Mark decided acting wasn't the career he wanted, so instead, boom he's now in college for medicine. And my dad know decides to become over protective of me. Of course molly becoming a mom at 13 and moving out at age 16 is a reason to.

I sighed as I flipped through yet another flipping channel. I looked at mom who sat down next to me. "Shouldn't you be getting ready, Nicks going to pick you up at 2 for your date." I growled. "Your dad's gone. So go upstairs…I'll be up in a minute to do your hair."

I stared at her hesitantly. She nodded her head. I smiled as I hoped of the couch. I gave her a hug as I ran up to my room

I looked in my mirror. My blond hair was twisted into a side braid. I wore pink flip-flops with a pair of distressed short-shorts and a yellow tank that said "Hollywood Stardom". I also had on my tennis bracelet I got form Mom and Dad on my tenth birthday. I added a little bit of lip-gloss, grabbed my black bag and headed down stairs.

"Whoa. Lucky Dad isn't here. He'd freak if he saw you." I laughed as I hugged Mark.

"Came down for the Weekend, I suppose." I said to him.

"I suppose." Mark imitated me.

"Cool, just don't tell dad I'm going…Dad, Hi." I smiled nervously. My dad smiled shaking his head.

"Your not going on that date." I was about to argue I wasn't going on the date, just to a friends but my dad had that look that he knew.

"Why, because you don't like Nick. I'm still going." I crossed my arms.

"I don't hate or dislike him. Your to young to date."

"NO I'M NOT. YOU CAN"T TELL ME WHEN I CAN DATE."

"ALEXIA ZORA COOPER, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO. PLUS I'M CHAD DYLAN COOPER AND I'M BETTER THAN YOU." He's suppose to be my dad not some weirdo who needs a new life. I rolled my eyes. And started for the door.

"ALEXIA, GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! YOUR GROUNDED FOR REST OF THE DAY!" I still have tomorrow. "NO, YOUR GROUNDED FOR REST OF THE WEEKEND." It's as if the stupid hairspray loving freak can read my stinking mind.

"I hate you." I spat, running up the stairs. I slammed my door. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and told Nick to meet me in his backyard. I looked at my window and grinned. I opened the window, threw my bag on the lawn. I climbed down the vine thing. And jumped on the ground doing a victory dance.

"Who do you Think you are." I whipped around, scared to see my dad, but it was my dopy brother John.

"Don't do that. I almost had a heartbreak heart attack.. If there's such a thing." I snapped.

"oh, do we have an attitude. I think someone needs to have a talk with dad. I bet he'd love to know what your planning on going."

"No…just keep your mouth shut…Cover-up for me. Okay."

"Fine…Just leave before I tell mister warrior protector where your headed." I laughed, gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then climbed over the fence, with my shoes and purse in hand. It's actually quite hard.

Once I explained the whole warrior protective dad thing to Nick, we headed to the beach in his fancy truck. Ok, it wasn't fancy…But I don't know how to describe the truck.

I sat down on the sand facing the ocean. Nick sat beside me. I snuggled into him. "He hates me.: I whispered.

"Alexia, he doesn't hate you. He loves you, that's why he's so protective." He whispered onto my ear." I don't know how anyone could hate you."

"I just feel guilty, because I told him I hated him. I didn't look at his point of view. He just irritates me so much."

Nick laughed. "you do know you to are alike." I glared at him but nodded.

"Come-on, lets go eat." I jumped right up.

I smiled as I kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Alexia Zora Cooper."

"I love you to." I kissed one more time before I opened the door and walked in. I heard the TV on, so I shut the door softly.

I walked quietly on my toes, flip-flops in my hand. I looked into my dads office. He was asleep on the couch. I walked in quietly, turned the TV of. I grabbed a blanket that was under his desk…I do not want to know why, and I threw it over him.

"I love you daddy." I whispered, Then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I sneaked my way to my room.

Hey, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Prom Night

Nick is a senior. Which means at the end of the year he's going to graduate. Which is coming up. Then after summer, he's off to college. The fact that as everyday that passes, and the days were he'll go away for college comes nearer. I love him to death, but why does he have to be two years older. The good part is that I get to go to prom a year earlier.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wore a peach empire dress that went to the floor. Did I mention it was strapless? My hair was curled and half of it was pulled up. I wore silver flat flip-flops since heels are hard to dance in. I wore light eye makeup and shiny clear lip-gloss.

I saw my dad's reflection through the mirror. " Hey dad."

"Are you sure you want to go? I can understand if you don't want to go. Your mom is worried to tears. She thinks you're to young to go to prom and the after parties." I laughed as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Trust me, I want to go. Plus after parties are so 1980." He smiled as I gave him a hug and walked down stairs to see Nick.

I slammed the door shut. My face was stained with tears. I hated him. I absolutely hated him. I hated him and that purple haired slut. How stupid could I be? He only sees me as his best friend who lives next door.

I saw Hailey running down the stairs. " Ow Prom?" I snapped. I knew she was only 3 but I was so… so mad.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? IT SUCKED OK! I HAD A HORRIBLE TIME HAPPY!" She started balling. I didn't care. I ran to my room.

"Alexia, what is going on?" I looked at my mom. "It's only ten, you don't have to be home for another hour and a half. What did he do." My mom demanded and started to touch my arm. I yanked away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." I ran to my room. I didn't cry, I wasn't sad. I was mad. Ready to plan revenge. Nick Mathew Door Better watch out. It's time to tell my over protective dad. Next time he cheats, it diffidently won't be on me!

Hey, please review. I'll stop writing the story unless I get 5 reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer

It's officially summer break. I'm so excited, this summer; I'm recording my first CD and filming a movie. Life's pretty good. Except for the fact that Nick's dad owns the recording studio and company. It's one of the best, so I put aside my feelings and put my career first, plus his dad is pretty cool.

Remember how the loser cheated on me? I do, I even remember how my dad acted. Nick lost all his jobs he was in and lost his college scholarship when they found out he was failing school. My dad brought his grades to their attention; since it's the school my Uncle is dean of. I love the fact my dad is worldwide famous.

Plus, did I mention I am to. I act on my own TV show. "So Totally Kelly." Plus I've been in a few Disney channel movies and Disney moves. I'm the sweet loved one and when people found out looser cheated on me, his career started going down the toilet.

I know all this was mean. But he was my first love. The first one to cheat on me. It was like he was in love with my fame, when I was in love with him.

Oh well, this summer is going to be the best.

**Sorry its short, but the next one will hopefully be bigger, though there won't be a next chapter if I don't get another six reviews. So please review people.**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on my floor, tears streaking my face, I found out the truth. That nick hadn't cheated on me, they didn't even kiss, and they were just dancing together because he was dared to. Now, his career is back on top and dating all these girls, and I still stinking love him. I can't help but cry, my parents aren't home, and no one is. I don't even know why. All I remember is yelling at them and running up to my room.

Oh great a new song of his came on the radio just after they announced my cd was about to hit stores. I hate his song, all about being sorry for nothing. It's like he has to rub it in my face. Well he shouldn't. Then I walked down stares to see my dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's wrong, still crying over that looser.' I nodded. 'You don't need him, come sit on my lap."

"Dad I haven't done that since I was six." But I walked over and sat on his lap anyways."

"I f he doesn't come back, then you don't disserve him anyways I have a feeling he misses you to." I stared at him, and then he pointed to the sliding door. Their stood Nick, in his faded jeans and converse and polo shirt with a leather jacket. I ran outside.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I've missed you, and I love you still, but I know you've moved on with other girls and…." He kissed me. Right as I was talking and he kissed me.

"I only love you." And I already bet you know what happens. He kisses me again.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

I sat down and look at the sink and cried. I, my dad's little girl, is pregnant. How will I tell him? I walked down the stairs, into the living room. He was sleeping on the couch. I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." I ran as soon as he shot up, wide awake.

"SONNY!" He screamed. My mom ran right into the living room.

"What's wrong?" She had the phone in her hand. Obviously expecting an emergency is going on.

"I had a horrible nightmare." She sighed and wacked his head. "Alexia is pregnant!" Mom laughed and walked away. I slid against the wall I was hiding behind. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Okay, I know I had it on complete. But I had to add this. I'm going to make a sequel, well a better one. It's going to be called A Copper's mistakes. Let me know if you think it's a good idea. **


End file.
